


You are my other half

by hope12345



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope12345/pseuds/hope12345
Summary: From the first meeting there was something there between Jensen and Rob and it was getting stronger and stronger. Will they realize that it´s love what they feel?  Will they ever find out that they are each others halves?This is a work of fiction and I mean no offense to the actors or anyone else.





	1. Karaoke night

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time I was just reading fiction. I have never posted anything even though I have written a few things of my own. However I have decided to finally post fan fiction of my two favourite actors. I love Jensen and Rob individualy. I also like their friendship but unfortunately there isn´t many fan fictions about these two guys together. So, I decided to write about them and maybe I will inspire others to do so too :). Anyway, so this is my first fan fiction. Enjoy! I will very much appreciate comments and kudos. If you find any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Again, this is a work of fiction and I wish nothing but happiness to Jensen & Daneel and Rob & Mollie.
> 
>  
> 
> Timeline  
> 1st chapter is 2 weeks after Jensen and Rob met(they met at work-set of SPN). The timeline starts from the first meeting, everything goes from there.(We will see the first meeting later in a flashback.)

** 1ST CHAPTER ** ** -Karaoke night **

 

**(2nd week at work)**

 

He is deep in conversation with Misha, they laugh. When Jensen’s laughing, and he’s happy, his eyes turn to this beautiful piercing green. I swear to God, they’re actually shining and his whole face lights up. He has wrinkles near his eyes. Misha puts hand around his shoulders. And I can´t help it but that just makes me jealous, I wish I could be like that with him but I am just not good enough.

„Hey Rob, we are going to the ...“

“Rob?”

„Rob!“

„Hey, are you listening to me?!“ I interrupt my gazing and turn to Jared.

 “Yeah, I just got lost in thought.“

He looks the way I was gazing and chuckles „Yeah, right,“ I blush.

„ I was telling you, that we are going to the bar, you wanna come with? “

 I looked at Jensen, taking his jacket and getting into a car with the guys and said: “Why not?!“

 

 

 It´s karaoke night. I am drinking at least my 2nd shot of whiskey, when Misha reaches towards Jensen. They are separated only by millimeters and he whispers something in his ear. Jensen smiles and I think to myself, how long can I take this?! Why can´t I just approach him and at least talk to him? Why do I have to be this shy person, every time I open my mouth around him I say something stupid…

He was chatting with Misha, for the past hour. I don’t know what they found so damn funny but as often they were laughing, Misha must be a God dam clown. They didn’t move from each other an inch.

Suddenly Jensen is being dragged to the stage. Misha´s pulling him by an arm while Jared pushes him from the back. They reach the stage laughing and with Jensen loudly protesting, and struggling. However he very quickly sees it’s a waste of time so finally he goes along with it.

As he walks through the stairs leading to the stage I can see every curve in his tight jeans. Of course he´s also rocking a black leather jacket. His scarf forgotten somewhere on the chair. He´s quite brave agreeing to do this, and confident too considering that he had quite a few drinks. I am kind of worried but I still make myself comfortable in my seat. But when I hear the first note I find out another new thing about him. He has an amazing voice. Another thing which he’s apparently good at. He is annoyingly perfect. He gets really into the Bon Jovi song and these little tears of sweat start to come down his neck. I follow them. My eyes glued. I secretly wonder where they end.

 

After he finished, the whole bar clapped like crazy. He got a lot of shoos from the ladies and even some guys shouted. No surprise there.

 He is coming back to Misha´s direction but then at the last minute he suddenly changes his course. He´s coming towards me. I found myself trying to look as nonchalant as one can, when watching the guy´s every move 24/7.    As he sits beside me on the bar stool, his every move confident and effortless like a cat. I must be really drank because I think to myself: So hot.

“Huh?” Jensen asks.

Shit.

 I guess I said that out loud. I panic for a second and finally say: „I said, that it´s so hot in here.” Fortunately Jensen just nods and buys it. Thank God for the loud music and alcohol.

„You were so good! “I say, trying to strike up a conversation, rather than stare at him as he takes of his jacket.

„With the guitar it´s better but thanks man. “ He runs his hand through his brown hair and smiles as he replies.

„You can play the guitar too?!” And I get this amazing idea: „We should play sometime!”

 “No way. You are the musician, “  he grins.

 „But yeah, we should!” I say maybe too enthusiastically “Don´t be modest, am sure you could handle being the musician any day!”

“Yeah right“ he says, as he symbolizes the bartender for another drink. Was I too forward? Is he trying to politely refuse? Should I change the subject?I should change the subject, and fast. I don´t want him to feel uncomfortable. I turn back if Misha´s joining but I see him already talking with Jared. Jensen sees where am looking and says: ”Oh, they can entertain themselves just fine. You are new and we didn´t really talk, so…”

 

 

**few hours later**

“Okay, I think I have enough. I am gonna go now.” I say to Jensen standing up, preparing to leave.

„No way you’re going anywhere in this state, dude. You can crash at my place.“  I was shocked for a second, by Jensen´s generosity. It is tempting, but it´s probably not a good idea... On the other hand I would have to drive (in a taxi) for 2 hours to my place…

Luckily, Jensen’s apartment was just 10 minutes away from the bar. After we said goodbyes to the guys we successfully stumbled there, without falling on our asses. Standing in front of his apartment, having his hand on my shoulders, holding me up, I was really starting to rethink, that I agreed to this. I felt painfully close to him, but at the same time too damn far.

 “I really can go to my place, Jen.” I try again.

“No, Rob, you are here already, aren´t you?! You’re staying.”

 

***

 

After more drinks Jensen asks me:

“Let´s try to play something together. I mean if you still want to?”

 “Yes, of course I still want to!” I say, immediately getting excited.

”Am just gonna get the guitar.”

 „Sure“ I reply, my eyes probably gleaming.

He returned with the guitar. I felt scared but so exhilarated at the same time, like I was at needles. He sat beside me, the guitar in his hand, and started to play. My breath caught in my throat. There is just something in the way Jen plays, he is so focused, just...raw.

” You know this song?”

I woke up from my little fantasy and said: “You´re kidding, it´s my favorite!”

 I started to sign along, my smile wide plastered on my face, as was Jensen’s. I just love that I can share my love of music with Jensen. I really admire the guy and want him to like me, even if it´s not the way I desire I want to be at least friends with him.

 

***

 

“We should do this more often.” says Jensen „This is so much fun, man! “

“See I told you!” We looked at each other and grinned.

„Wait, wait,“ I took the guitar from Jensen, ignoring the goosebumps from brushing his hand.

“On this special occasion, I ´ve got to teach you a song. It´ s mine, but I haven´t released it yet.”

„Okay,“ he nudged me.

When I finished playing, Jensen clapped me on my back and said „This one´s gonna be a hit!

 I felt so proud, I must´ve looked like an idiot, my smile reaching my ears. ”You think so?”

“Absolutely” He smiled back.

 I handed Jensen the guitar, and he tried to play the chords. He didn´t quite get it, so I automatically reached out and touched his hand. „You ´ve got to ...“

We turned at the same time our heads crashing with a loud thump. “Ouch” I said as I put my hand at my forehead. I hear Jensen quietly laughing beside me. I look up and meet his eyes. My breath catches. We are just few centimeters away. I can feel his minty breath on my face. I bite my lips. Something is pulling me closer to him and I unconsciously tilt my head. Now we are just inches apart. Jen puts his hand on my cheek, looking at me with an expression I can´t decipher. But then he clears his throat and I realize what am I doing. He ghostly runs his hand through my cheek and asks ”You okay?”

“Yeah,” I smile and move away _._

 

 


	2. My rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter chapter, there is a flashforward and a flashback to Rob and Jensens first meeting. Feel free to leave coments and kudos. Hope you like it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For purposes of this story, Rob is not married. Neither is Jensen. Also in reality Rob and Rich met through Supernatural, but in this story they met years before that.

 

 

**Years later**

 

On the airport I see familiar smile of one of my best friends…my face lights up.

“Haya, Robbie” I’m being embraced in Jensen’s arms. I take a deep breath and steal a second to smell him. He smells so good.

“Hey Jen,” we separate and I smile at him.

 “How you´ve been man?”

“Truthfully, not so great.” I answer genuinely, because I know, that I can always be honest with Jensen. I can count on him.

“Well, let´s get out of here,” he puts his arm around my shoulders,” you´ll tell me all about it at home.”

“Yeah, okay” my mood immediately becomes better and I grin at him as I remember meeting him for the first time.

**FLASHBACK-1 st day at the set of Supernatural**

_(On the phone :) “Yeah Rich, I am currently on the set. I mean, I don’t know. Try to call me after 5 minutes I have walked through the door, and I’m sure I will have more info to tell you.” I say a little annoyed “Yeah… yeah...”_

_“Ouch, dude, what the hell?! “_

_“No, sorry Rich, some ass have just walked into...” I turn around to the person who can’t look where he’s going…_

_…and…. „me“ I finish saying, as I see Jensen. The main star of the show. Well shit._

_„ Sorry. “ I stutter, blushing._

_This is just a great way to start off. Man, of all the people I call ass, it has to be the guy, I am going to work with. And what´s more, he is so big and muscly._

_“It´s okay, I deserved that ” he smiles, and oh boy, he looks so cute when he smiles._

_What?! Why did I just think about that?! My mind is racing to think something to say. Unfortunately, it seems it´s just running in circles because I just awkwardly stand there next to him, agape and silent._

_But then my smooth coworker saves me from my misery and asks: „You´re new here?“ green eyes looking friendly at me._

_“I… Uh…Yeah. I am playing Chuck.“ I stumble._

_Jensen looks a little confused, so I add. „The writer?“_

_„Oh, yeah.” The recognition, now obvious on his, I must say, quite beautiful face.” Hi, I am Jensen“ he says, as he offers his outstretched hand to me._

_“Rob.“ I shake it, hoping my hand is not too sweaty. I hold his hand a little bit too long and I finally come to my senses and abruptly and quickly pull off. However, Jensen registers this as he quirks his eyebrow. All I can do is blush._

_Jensen finally says: “Well, nice to meet you, Rob, I’m sorry for running into you like that“ he smiles, with that smile of his._

_“It´s fine“ I smile back, not able to help myself._

_“You know, mostly people are happy when I do, you know, run into them. Sometimes they go as far as throwing themselves at me. Be careful so I don’t get the wrong idea.” he winks at me._

_I laugh but when I wake up, from whatever this was,(Was he flirting with me?) Jensen´s gone and am just standing there looking weird._

 ///

 

We are comfortably seated at the couch at Jensen´s place facing each other and having a cold one as am telling him what happened.

“ I mean I don´t know what I did wrong, I really like this TV show and they kicked me out after two episodes!”

“Oh my gosh man, am so sorry, they are such assholes, you would really get this show on the map, you are great actor!”

“Right and that´s why I’ve done in the last 3 years just 2 or 3 episodes in a tv shows.”

“Come on don´t be so hard on yourself,” says Jensen as he starts to rub calming circles on my back.

“How can I not be?! ”I say exasperated. “I feel like everything is falling apart, my girlfriend broke up with me a few months ago and I lost my job. Again.” My voice cracks and am barely holding back tears. I look at Jensen, expecting to see pity but instead I see understanding and love. He opens his arms and I gladly burry myself in him. As he´s holding me and pet´s my hair I draw strength from him.

 


End file.
